


Все любят котиков

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История про бумажник, уличную художницу и неуверенность в себе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все любят котиков

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждение:** АУ; тонны флаффа  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

 

      После зала ресторана, наполненного постукиванием приборов о тарелки, мелодией «живого» оркестра и деловыми разговорами, пропитанного запахом брендового парфюма со стойким привкусом денег, ночной воздух показался Роберту божественным нектаром. Он глубоко вдохнул, кивнул швейцару, принял ключи от парковщика и сел в машину. За окном быстро замелькали фонари и витрины, но Роберт не обращал на них внимания – дорога была знакомой. Все было знакомым, включая прошедшую встречу. Боже, как он все это ненавидел: сквозящие лицемерием слова, напоминающие выверенный танец друг вокруг друга, когда каждый участник знает, чем все в итоге закончится, но продолжает следовать ритуалу. Отец только-только начал вводить Роберта в бизнес и посылать на встречи с партнерами, а он уже это ненавидел.  
      Роберт включил радио, перебрал любимые радиостанции, но нигде не нашел подходящей песни, чтобы отвлечься. А дисков здесь не было – тех, которые бы он хотел послушать. В респектабельном автомобиле было лишь то, что работало на имидж «успешный и богатый сын успешного и богатого отца». Инди-рок в эту концепцию ну никак не вписывался.  
      Роберту почудилось, что в прохладный, очищенный кондиционером воздух вплетаются нотки одеколона, которым любил пользоваться отец, что в салоне раздается звон бокала о бокал. Стало нечем дышать. Он резко вывернул руль вправо, уходя в ближайший проулок прямо из левого ряда. Судя по визгу тормозов за спиной, он кого-то подрезал. Но Роберту было плевать. Он доехал до следующей улицы и приглушил мотор. Вышел, громко хлопнув дверцей, и привалился к капоту, засунув руки в карманы. Если бы у него были сигареты, он бы закурил, но, увы, курение тоже не вписывалось в имидж. Роберт огляделся. Район, где он остановился, явно был не самым благополучным: старые потрепанные здания с крохотными квартирками, из окон которых доносилась ругань вперемешку с бухающей по ушам музыкой, мусорные баки, доверху набитые отбросами… Пожалуй, здесь такого, как он, запросто могли ограбить или даже прирезать. Впрочем, наверное, здесь кого угодно могли бы ограбить. Но сейчас Роберту было все равно. Ему нужно было прогуляться, чтобы успокоиться и привести мысли в порядок, прежде чем показываться отцу на глаза.  
      Так что он выбрался из переулка на улицу и побрел по тротуару.  
      Роберт шел, глядя себе под ноги, и едва не вскрикнул, когда в него кто-то врезался.  
      – Извините, – бросил чуть хрипловатый девичий голос, и худенькая фигурка в шерстяной клетчатой куртке и смешной шапочке прошмыгнула мимо.  
      Роберт сделал несколько шагов, повинуясь наитию, скользнул рукой во внутренний карман, где обычно держал бумажник… бумажника не было.  
      – Вот сучка, – не то выругался, не то восхитился Роберт и развернулся. Клетчатой куртки нигде видно не было.  
      Он гигантскими прыжками помчался обратно, не забывая на этот раз посматривать по сторонам, – и обнаружил девушку возле своей собственной машины. Она стояла спиной и его не видела.  
      – Попалась! – возликовал Роберт и, рванувшись вперед, схватил воровку за локоть.  
      – Ай! Пусти, гад! – завопила та, пытаясь выдернуть руку. В кулаке она сжимала несколько купюр. – Помогите! Грабят!  
      – Это же ты меня только что ограбила, – невольно удивился Роберт.  
      – А чем докажешь? – девица нахально вскинула голову. Она оказалась довольно симпатичной – милое личико в обрамлении выбившихся из-под шапки темных прядей и большие карие глаза – про такие еще говорят «ланьи». – Может, это мои деньги.  
      – Может, – охотно согласился Роберт. Его внезапно пробило на смех от нелепости ситуации: он доказывает воровке, что воровка она, а не он. – И откуда же у тебя взялись двести долларов?  
      – А ты налоговая, что ли, чтобы перед тобой отчитываться? – буркнула девушка. – Руку пусти, больно.  
      Роберт мгновенно разжал пальцы.  
      – Извини. – Он еще раз оглядел воровку. Она не была похожа на бродяжку и оборванку: одежда старая, но чистая и приличная, лицо свежее, разве что малость осунувшееся. И отчего-то Роберт был уверен, что эта девушка – не наркоманка и не пьянчужка. – Ладно, давай так: деньги можешь оставить себе, но верни бумажник – неохота восстанавливать все карточки.  
      Девушка отвела взгляд.  
      – Я его выкинула, – прошептала она, ткнув пальцем в мусорный бак, по крышке которого как раз пробежала крыса.  
      Роберт вздрогнул – нет уж, туда он точно не полезет. Хотя жаль, конечно, учитывая, за сколько он этот бумажник купил. Роберт бросил взгляд на доллары в руках девушки и вдруг расхохотался.  
      – Что смешного-то? – девушка недоуменно нахмурилась. – Вот чудак, его ограбили, а он еще и ржет.  
      – Да просто мой бумажник стоит… стоил в два раза дороже, чем ты из него вытащила.  
      – Правда? – искренне изумилась девушка. – С ума сойти! На эти деньги можно с ног до головы одеться. Я бы себе новые кроссовки купила и куртку зимнюю.  
      Роберт неосознанно опустил глаза на ее ноги. Мда, кроссовки и впрямь выглядели так, словно вот-вот развалятся. Да и клетчатая куртка была явно тонковата не по погоде. Может, оно и к лучшему, что так все обернулось? Он боялся получить бейсбольной битой по затылку, а вместо этого, считай, помог неимущей. Интересно, можно ли списать эти двести долларов на благотворительность?  
      – Ладно, – наконец сказал Роберт, – черт с ним, с бумажником. Иди.  
      – Почему это? – вместо того чтобы воспользоваться предложением и сбежать, девушка нахохлилась. – Улица общая.  
      – А машина, у которой ты стоишь, – моя, – улыбнулся Роберт. – И я собираюсь в нее сесть.  
      – Ой! – девушка поспешно отошла и неловко улыбнулась. И Роберту почему-то очень понравилась эта улыбка. Настолько, что вместо того чтобы быстро забраться в машину и уехать, он протянул руку:  
      – Меня зовут Роберт. Роберт Фишер.  
      – Ариадна. – Девушка несмело коснулась его ладони кончиками пальцев.  
      – А дальше?  
      Она пожала плечами:  
      – Просто Ариадна.  
      – Ну до свиданья, просто Ариадна…  
      Заведя автомобиль, Роберт начал сдавать назад – в переулке было не развернуться, а выезжать на сомнительную улицу, по которой он гулял, не хотелось. Он уже был возле поворота, а Ариадна все стояла возле мусорного бака и задумчиво глядела ему вслед.  
  
      Позже, доложив отцу о результатах переговоров – вполне ожидаемых, надо сказать, – Роберт про себя порадовался, что поехал один, без шофера. И без того лицо Фишера-старшего не внушало оптимизма, как будто Роберт не выполнял добросовестно его поручение, а кутил в этом самом ресторане с какими-то сомнительными типами. Страшно представить, что было бы, узнай он о том, что Роберт разгуливал в криминальном районе, да еще и лишился бумажника.  
      Роберт вспомнил Ариадну и прикусил губу, чтобы скрыть неуместную улыбку.  
      Остаток вечера эта девушка не выходила у него из головы. В том грязном переулке она казалась не менее чужой, чем сам Роберт. Слишком… открытой, слишком хорошей – несмотря на воровство.  
      На следующий день Роберт продолжал думать о вчерашней встрече, а потому был рассеян, допустил несколько ошибок в документах и заработал укоризненный взгляд от дяди Питера.  
      – Ты сегодня какой-то несобранный, – попенял ему дядя.  
      – Прости. – Роберт виновато уткнулся в бумаги. – Это из-за вчерашней встречи, – соврал он. Хотя, если задуматься… смотря какую встречу подразумевать.  
      – Поезжай к себе, отдохни, – посоветовал Питер. – Отцу я не скажу.  
      Роберт, начавший было мотать головой, поспешно кивнул.  
      Однако отдыхать он вовсе не собирался. Порывшись в шкафу и достав джинсы и куртку попроще, он переоделся и поехал в город – теперь уже на своей обычной машине. Оставив ее в знакомом проулке, Роберт вышел на улицу. При свете дня она не казалась такой уж опасной. Он завертел головой, выискивая клетчатую куртку, что было довольно глупо – глупо надеяться, что Ариадна стоит где-то поблизости и только и ждет встречи с ним. Само собой, она не ждала. Тогда Роберт просто пошел вперед, повторяя вчерашний маршрут, но на этот раз глядел исключительно по сторонам…  
      …И в итоге споткнулся о вытянутые поперек тротуара ноги в ярко-зеленых кроссовках.  
      – Эй, смотри, куда идешь!  
      Этот голос… Роберт обернулся.  
      Ариадна сидела на расстеленной на асфальте картонке, прислонившись спиной к стене дома. Рядом с ней, тоже вдоль стены, до самого угла улицы, были расставлены… картины?  
      Роберт присмотрелся: точно, картины. Яркие и аляповатые, с кошками и букетами – но чертовски живые и задорные.  
      – Извини. Я тебя не ушиб? – Он подошел ближе. – И привет.  
      Ариадна подняла взгляд.  
      – Ты? – удивилась она. – Хм… Ну, привет. Что ты тут забыл, богатенький мальчик?  
      Роберт пожал плечами:  
      – Гуляю.  
      – А где костюм потерял? – Ариадна лукаво сощурилась. – Тоже украли? Или ты из тех, кто тайком от крутых предков ищет приключений на задницу? Дурь, девочки… или, может, мальчики?  
      – Можно подумать, дурь и девочки с мальчиками такое уж большое приключение, – фыркнул Роберт. – И за ними совсем необязательно гоняться по трущобам, когда можно заказать на дом. А ты слишком цинична для своего возраста.  
      Ариадна махнула рукой:  
      – Да мне как-то пофигу на самом деле, зачем ты здесь. – Она выудила из кармана потрепанный мобильник и посмотрела на экран. – Пора собираться, все равно толку никакого.  
      Роберт смутился.  
      – Вообще-то я искал тебя, – признался он. – Давай помогу.  
      – Сама справлюсь, – огрызнулась Ариадна, старательно запихивая рамки с картинами в холщовую сумку. И вдруг резко развернулась. – Меня? Зачем? Решил все-таки забрать деньги? Так поздновато спохватился, я их уже потратила.  
      – Я заметил, – Роберт указал взглядом на зеленые кроссовки. – И нет, просто хотел тебя увидеть.  
      – Правда, что ли? – Ариадна недоверчиво нахмурилась. – О, я поняла! Ты этот… сексуальный маньяк. Охотишься на девушек, чтобы изнасиловать и расчленить. А сюда ходишь, потому что никто не хватится.  
      – Разве я похож на маньяка? – обиделся Роберт. – У меня и в мыслях такого не было.  
      – То есть на меня даже у маньяка не встает, – как-то нелогично расстроилась Ариадна. – Неужели я такая несимпатичная?  
      У Роберта голова пошла кругом.  
      – Да нет, ты симпатичная, и у маньяка наверняка встанет, в смысле, тьфу, что я говорю… у нормального мужчины и… – Он умолк. Дурацкий разговор, дурацкая ситуация, и слышал бы отец, как он тут мямлит, словно школьник, не выучивший урок.  
      Ариадна покатилась со смеху.  
      – Я поняла, что ты имел в виду, не кипешись. – Она с трудом закинула сумку на плечо.  
      – Может, я все же помогу? – вздохнул Роберт.  
      Ариадна еще раз оценивающе оглядела его с ног до головы.  
      – Ну ладно. Тут вообще-то недалеко, но если ты так хочешь… И для _своего_ возраста ты слишком неуверенный в себе.  
      Роберт вздрогнул. Сама того не сознавая, Ариадна затронула больную тему. Именно это постоянно твердит ему отец. Именно на это намекают разочарованные взгляды дяди Питера. И именно это увидят партнеры и конкуренты, когда – если – он встанет во главе отцовской компании.  
      – Я исправлюсь, – пообещал Роберт.  
      Как оказалось, Ариадна жила на чердаке, куда им пришлось забираться по пожарной лестнице.  
      – Вот мое логово, – она обвела рукой полутемное помещение. – Сумку можешь приткнуть вон в тот угол. Кофе не предлагаю, кончился. Разве только чай в пакетиках.  
      – Нет-нет, спасибо. – Роберт огляделся. Маленький столик, два стула, электрическая плитка, раскладушка и кресло. Все ветхое и явно притащенное с помойки. По правде сказать, он никогда прежде не видел такой бедности.  
      – Зато за аренду платить не надо, – сообщила Ариадна, будто прочитав его мысли. – Хозяин в курсе и говорит, что лучше я, чем гонять отсюда всяких нариков. А в подвале даже есть душ. Хоромы со всеми удобствами, короче.  
      Роберт подошел к окну. Оно было тщательно протерто, но Роберт решительно не понимал зачем. Чтобы любоваться кирпичной стеной напротив?  
      – А здесь я рисую, – снова пояснила Ариадна.  
      Только сейчас Роберт заметил возле подоконника сложенный мольберт и ящик, очевидно, с красками.  
      – Так это все твои картины? – он ткнул пальцем в оставленную сумку.  
      – Угу. Нравятся?  
      Роберт замялся.  
      – Ну… они милые…  
      – Не старайся, – хмыкнула Ариадна. – Они ужасны. Зато их обожают покупать домохозяйки и владельцы обувных магазинчиков. Потому что все любят котиков. И букеты. Но котиков больше.  
      – А для себя? – спросил Роберт. – Ты что-нибудь рисуешь для себя?  
      Вместо ответа Ариадна показала на проходящую под потолком трубу вентиляции. Роберт задрал голову – да так и застыл.  
      Обычные альбомные листы, простой карандаш, но эти картины завораживали. Бесконечные лабиринты, населенные диковинными существами, лестницы, замыкающиеся в себя, колонны, переходящие в ниши, водопады, льющиеся снизу вверх… Кажется, это называется имп-арт…  
      – Это… это поразительно, – выдохнул Роберт. – Любишь Рутерсварда?  
      – Люблю невозможные вещи, – Ариадна уселась за стол. – Это… как чистое творчество, когда все дело не в форме, а в содержании, – и тут же, без перехода: – Может, все-таки чаю? И кто такой Рутерсвард?  
      Роберт засиделся до глубокой ночи. Они обсуждали сперва живопись – выяснилось, что Ариадна бывает на всех бесплатных выставках и умудряется пробраться даже на некоторые платные, – потом незаметно принялись болтать обо всем на свете. Около трех ночи Роберт спохватился и начал прощаться.  
      – Смотри с лестницы не свались, – напутствовала его Ариадна, – там на втором пролете нет ступеньки.  
      Они стояли на площадке, под самой крышей, и Роберту на самом деле совсем не хотелось уходить. На пыльном чердаке Ариадны в эти несколько часов ему было так уютно и спокойно, как за всю жизнь не было в родном доме.  
      – Ну, пока, – пробормотал он, берясь рукой за перила.  
      Ариадна ухватила его за рукав.  
      – Погоди. – Она привстала на цыпочки и чмокнула его в щеку. – Спасибо за вечер… – она хихикнула, – маньяк от искусства.  
      Всю обратную дорогу с лица Роберта не сходила широкая улыбка. И он боялся задумываться о ее причине.  
  
      Он и на следующий день наведался на эту улицу.  
      Ариадна сидела на том же углу, только теперь рядом с ней помимо картин стоял набитый битком рюкзак и уже знакомые мольберт с ящиком.  
      Роберт остановился возле нее и присел на корточки.  
      – Привет.  
      – Привет, – хмуро отозвалась та и подвинулась, давая ему место на картонке.  
      Роберт охотно воспользовался приглашением.  
      – Решила переквалифицироваться из продавцов в уличные художники? – поинтересовался он, кивая на мольберт.  
      Ариадна отвернулась.  
      – Меня выгнали, – глухо сказала она. – Жильцы снизу слышали твой голос и доложили хозяину. Тот решил, что я начала водить клиентов. – Ариадна изобразила пальцами кавычки. – Теперь вот думаю, куда бы податься. Все хорошие места заняты, а на комнату мне не хватит денег, даже если напополам. Ну… на постоянно, сбережения-то у меня есть, – тут же добавила она.  
      Роберт ощутил укол совести. Это была его вина. Из-за него эта чудесная девушка оказалась на улице – будто и без того у нее была сладкая жизнь.  
      – Ариадна… мне жаль. Я могу поговорить с этим хозяином, объяснить…  
      – Забей, – отмахнулась та. – Справлюсь как-нибудь, не впервой.  
      – Но что-то я же могу сделать? – не сдавался Роберт.  
      Ариадна улыбнулась:  
      – Купи картину, подаришь кому или на работе повесишь, чтобы привлекать клиентов. Все любят…  
      – …котиков, – против воли усмехнулся Роберт, представив себе лицо отца, когда он увидит подобный шедевр в его – или, еще лучше, в своем, – кабинете. Он откинулся на стену, думая о том, как несправедлив этот мир. Один из его приятелей, Марк, после пяти лет в университете и многих тысяч долларов, потраченных родителями на его образование, выдавал полнейшую безвкусицу, а у Ариадны, которая всему училась сама, даже в котиках было больше таланта, чем во всех его работах. При этом картины Марка выставляют в известной галерее, хвалят и покупают – потому что модно, потому что владелец галереи – отец Марка и потому что критикам, строчащим восторженные отзывы о «молодом даровании», тоже хочется кушать. А Ариадне негде жить.  
      – Поехали ко мне? – вырвалось у Роберта само собой.  
      Ариадна вытаращила глаза и задрала брови.  
      – Че-го? Ты за кого меня принимаешь? Я не… – она осеклась и склонила голову набок. – Хотя ты вроде не похож… и не маньяк.  
      – Это мы уже выяснили при знакомстве, – улыбнулся Роберт. – Не подумай ничего плохого, просто у меня есть квартира, я там почти не бываю, и она все время пустует, а убираться там надо, но держать домработницу глупо… – он понимал, что слишком частит, и все это звучит так беспомощно, но не мог остановиться. – Ну и… если ты будешь ее время от времени убирать, считай это своей арендной платой. Вот. – Роберт остановился и перевел дух, украдкой взглянув на Ариадну. Похоже, та не собиралась поднимать его на смех, а всерьез задумалась над перспективой.  
      – Ладно, – наконец сказала она. – Принимается. Надеюсь, я в тебе не ошибаюсь, и ты не пересмотрел «Красотку».  
      – Не люблю Джулию Робертс, – тут же ответил Роберт и тайком вытер о джинсы вспотевшие ладони. Да, эта девушка определенно превращала его в застенчивого и краснеющего от волнения школьника, но впервые в жизни ему не было за это стыдно. Может, потому, что она не считала это недостатком? Ну, ему так казалось.  
  
      Дни потекли своим чередом. За одним исключением – полностью противореча собственным словам, Роберт почти каждый день наведывался в свою квартиру. К Ариадне.  
      И она была ему рада – не потому, что он дал ей крышу над головой, и не потому, что он «богатенький мальчик», за которого она надеялась зацепиться. Просто… эта была такая странная дружба. Или не дружба – ведь когда дружишь с кем-то, не вспоминаешь на скучных совещаниях ее лицо? Не думаешь о губах, которые хочется целовать? Вот и Роберт сомневался. Но не осмеливался назвать вещи своими именами или зайти дальше дружеских объятий, не зная, как отнесется к этому Ариадна. Возможно, решит, что он все-таки хочет превратить ее в свою содержанку. Она и так приняла в штыки подаренный новый мольберт, и только слова Роберта, что это исключительно «чтобы котики лучше рисовались» и она может вернуть ему деньги, когда встанет на ноги, слегка ее успокоили. Ариадна скептически хмыкнула и, спросив, во сколько Роберту обошлась покупка, записала сумму в блокнот.  
      Она рассказывала ему о себе. О пьющем отце, рано умершей матери и полуголодном детстве. О социальных службах, приютах и приемных семьях. О том, что жить на улице оказалось проще и лучше. О том, что люди на улице иногда куда добрее приличных, законопослушных граждан. О том, что там Ариадна наконец-то научилась дышать полной грудью и не бояться ночей. Классическая история, словно сошедшая со страниц Диккенса.  
      И Роберт сам не заметил, как в свою очередь начал делиться с ней проблемами с отцом, как признался, что всегда боится подвести его, разочаровать, оказаться недостойным… Что иногда тоскует по матери – не так, как в детстве, но все же… В итоге он тоже рассказал все.  
      Вот тогда, в один из таких вечеров, Ариадна поцеловала его по-настоящему. Снова сама сделав первый шаг. Поначалу Роберт так опешил, что не сразу ответил на поцелуй. И лишь осознав до конца, что все происходит на самом деле, что к его губам прижимаются губы Ариадны, а ее язык нетерпеливо толкается меж его зубов, Роберт очнулся. Он приоткрыл рот, впуская ее, и невольно застонал от наслаждения, когда верткий язычок коснулся его собственного и принялся дразнить, то оплетаясь вокруг, то касаясь неба или щеки. Руки Роберта словно обрели отдельную жизнь и обхватили плечи Ариадны, зарылись в густые волосы, притянули ближе мягкое и такое желанное тело.  
      – Ух ты! – выдохнула Ариадна, наконец отстранившись. – Я так и думала, что ты классно целуешься.  
      И самооценка Роберта подскочила сразу пунктов на десять.  
      – Я тебя люблю, – прошептал он, не дожидаясь, пока выветрится эйфория. Иначе он никогда не признается. – Я тебя люблю, – повторил он и замер, страшась услышать ответ.  
      Ариадна долго смотрела на него пристальным взглядом, будто ждала, когда же он рассмеется и признается, что пошутил. Но вот в ее лице что-то изменилось, оно словно осветилось изнутри.  
      – Представляешь, я тоже тебя люблю, – улыбнулась Ариадна.  
  
      После этого все изменилось. Роберт и сам изменился, и не раз ловил на себе удивленные и обрадованные взгляды Питера. Даже отец стал относиться к нему куда благосклоннее. Как-то один из менеджеров спросил, не записался ли Роберт на какие-нибудь психологические курсы и не подкинет ли он контакты, а то «один мой знакомый никак не может получить повышение». Роберт едва не расхохотался ему в лицо.  
      Ариадна научила его открывать пиво кольцом от брелока, мухлевать в карты, не оглядываться назад и не жалеть о сделанном. Роберт научил ее правильно пользоваться ножом и вилкой, сочетать зеленое с красным, водить машину и получать удовольствие от секса.  
      Через три месяца Роберт принял, наверное, самое важное решение в своей жизни.  
      Они с Ариадной сидели в гостиной его квартиры, Ариадна показывала свою новую картину, а он вместо картины смотрел на нее и не мог налюбоваться.  
      – Ари, – позвал он, опустив ладонь на ее руку и вынуждая отложить рисунок. – Ари, выходи за меня.  
      Ариадна развернулась к нему – ставшие огромными глаза и взметнувшиеся от резкого движения волосы.  
      – Что?  
      – Выходи за меня, – повторил Роберт. – Нет, погоди, не перебивай, – попросил он. – Я все продумал. Отец, конечно, будет рвать и метать, но мне все равно. У меня есть свой счет, нам хватит денег… Продам квартиру, уедем в Европу, будем жить так, как хотим. Я устроюсь менеджером, ты пойдешь в Сорбонну, получишь диплом, станешь известным художником… Ари… – в его голосе проскользнули умоляющие нотки, – соглашайся.  
      – Отличный план… – медленно сказала Ариадна и встала с дивана. Протянула ему руку, увлекая за собой. – Отличный план.  
      Она провела его в спальню, словно указывая путь в лабиринте. Села, вскинула глаза и улыбнулась.  
      – Я очень хочу стать твоей женой, Роберт.  
      И стянула футболку.  
      Роберт не помнил, как разделся сам, не помнил, как помогал раздеться Ариадне. Казалось, он лишь моргнул – и вот уже Ариадна лежит перед ним, под ним, нагая и прекрасная. Он целовал ее лицо, шею, грудь, долго ласкал соски, благоговейно проводил кончиками пальцев по гладкому животу, перебирал разметавшиеся волосы… Нарочито неспешно поднимался поцелуями по бедру, пока не добрался до паха и не приник губами к нежным складкам, вдыхая сводящий с ума запах и дразня языком, вылизывая и покусывая, пока Ариадна не начала нетерпеливо извиваться, сжимая его голову ногами и коротко, резко выдыхая. Но Роберт не остановился, пока не довел ее до предела, и удерживал там, наслаждаясь стонами и всхлипами. Ему безумно нравилось, как Ариадна открывалась ему, как отзывалась на каждое прикосновение, как выдыхала его имя; он готов был часами ласкать ее, сам изнывая от возбуждения, лишь бы это не заканчивалось.  
      – Роберт… – прозвучало жалобно, как писк новорожденного котенка, и от этого звука, прошившего от макушки до пяток, Роберт едва не кончил, даже не дотронувшись до себя.  
      – Да, любимая.  
      Он приподнял бедра Ариадны и вошел в нее одним плавным движением. Хватило лишь нескольких толчков, чтобы Ариадна выгнулась и застыла, вцепившись в его плечи и округлив рот в беззвучном «О», стискивая так, что перехватило дыхание. А потом по ее телу прошла судорога, выдаивая из него оргазм, и Роберт уткнулся лбом в ее плечо.  
  
      А утром Ариадна ушла.  
      Ушла, оставив на кухонном столе бумажник Роберта – тот самый бумажник, – в котором лежали двести долларов мелкими купюрами и записка.  
      «Прости. Не хочу, чтобы ты разрушил свою жизнь. Люблю. А.»  
      И жизнь Роберта рухнула в одночасье.  
  
      – Примите мои соболезнования.  
      Роберт сдержанно кивнул, отвечая на рукопожатие. Со смерти отца прошло больше месяца, а он так до сих пор и не привык, что его больше никто не контролирует, что больше не нужно соответствовать каким-то требованиям. Что теперь он – глава корпорации.  
      – Он тебя проверяет, – шепнул на ухо Роберту дядя Питер, когда соболезнующий – немолодой японец – отошел к другим гостям.  
      – Знаю, – отозвался Роберт. Прием, устроенный в честь его назначения, привлек многих, в первую очередь – конкурентов. Но это было ожидаемо.  
      Роберт взял с подноса проходившего мимо официанта шампанское и отправился обходить зал. Сегодня здесь собралось много важных для бизнеса людей, самое время наладить, возобновить и подтвердить полезные знакомства. Он лениво скользил взглядом по развешанным на стенах картинам – прием проходил в художественной галерее – и вдруг замер, чуть не раздавив бокал.  
      У дальней стены собралось несколько больше гостей, чем везде. Видимо, их привлекла своей необычностью картина – лабиринт из живой изгороди, наполненный диковинными существами и формой напоминающий кошачью голову.  
      Роберт подошел поближе. Имя автора – А. Костэл – ни о чем ему не говорило. И все же в картине все было так мучительно знакомо, что у него заныло сердце, и рана, что, казалось, зарубцевалась семь лет назад, вновь закровоточила.  
      – Все любят котиков, – тихо раздалось над ухом.  
      Роберт развернулся, расплескивая шампанское и совсем не заботясь о том, как выглядит со стороны.  
Потому что это была она. Ариадна. Ее голос, ее лицо, и вся она перед ним. В вечернем платье, умело накрашенная и причесанная – это была она.  
      И все слова, все обвинения, вся боль, что Роберт так жаждал выплеснуть ей в лицо, куда-то испарились.  
      – Я искал тебя, – выдавил он непослушными губами.  
      – Я знаю, – кивнула Ариадна. – Прости меня.  
      И ее глаза говорили куда больше.  
      Прости, может, я была не права. Прости, я думала, так будет лучше. Прости, я поступила так, потому что люблю тебя.  
      – Я люблю тебя, – сказал Роберт, возвращаясь на семь лет назад.  
      Ариадна отобрала у него бокал.  
      – А у меня дома лежат зеленые кроссовки за двести баксов. Давай сбежим отсюда, и я все тебе расскажу?  
      – Это прием в мою честь. – Роберт подумал. – Но пиво тут не подают.  
      – Возмутительно, – улыбнулась Ариадна.  
      И они сбежали.  
      В конце концов, все так любят котиков, что не заметят пропажи двух человек.  
      Правда?


End file.
